


Abyss

by Mike_H



Series: MadaTobi Week [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Summary: Prompt:Red eyes are blessed(fromMadaTobi Week 2020).
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: MadaTobi Week [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095441
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83
Collections: MadaTobi Week 2020





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).



> Prompt: _Red eyes are blessed_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2020](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/190438469506/madatobi-week-2020-prompts)** ).

For a moment, Madara stops breathing.

Or rather, it feels like time slows to a crawl, ceases altogether.

This is how he feels when he sees Tobirama, standing like a god risen from an ocean of death.

Tobirama is invulnerable.

Madara believes this, knows it true, watching him stand in a world that's gone quiet and still. An army, vanquished before him. Scent of death all around them. Upon the air, vestiges of fear still linger.

Tobirama's wolf, alert by his side. Blood stains the white of his fur, lines the edges of his snarling mouth. Blood, like the deep crimson of his eyes.

He has looked upon Rikiichi countless times, and even now, Madara is awed. Before the wolf, he feels small, reverent. _Envious._

Wolves are sacred to the Senju, and Rikiichi — snow white and savage like his master — is the most powerful of them all. He is a prideful thing, so tall he reaches Tobirama's waist, so strong he could snap a man's spine between his jaws. He leads the pack, yet it is not the Senju he serves, but Tobirama himself.

Madara knows, many have tried to tame Rikiichi. Only one succeeded. Only one survived.

There is a bond between them not even Madara could break. The very thought curdles something dark and unpleasant inside him.

Before Tobirama, he feels too much. Feels complicated.

He cannot help the way breath leaves him, a sharp exhale, when he surveys the destruction around them. The earth, rent and charred in places, awash in blood. Bodies and blades scattered like fallen leaves.

Tobirama is a god. He is the elements. Chaos and ruin in every step, every swing of his sword, every curl of his fist. He calls fire and water, wind and lightning at will. He commands the forest and the earth. The wolf king bows to him. The rest, follow.

Tobirama makes Madara feel exposed. Every flaw, every scar uncovered and seen. No secret left for Madara to cherish, to fiercely cling to and lock away beneath the flimsy armor of his skin.

He hates this weakness. Hates that Tobirama knows him broken, knows him ugly, knows him deeper and truer than Madara knows himself.

Hates as much as he loves that Tobirama knows all of him — sins and splinters, bitterness and ghosts — and loves him still.

Tobirama is everything.

Protector and destroyer, demon and angel, human and god.

He would bring the world to ruin to keep Madara safe.

Madara stands amid evidence of this, the air acrid and metallic upon his tongue. Awe rises within him. Emotions, unnamable, choke him. He wants to say so much, but he cannot speak.

Tobirama, large and present. Rikiichi, his companion, his brother, his twin soul.

Before them, Madara is humbled. He is overwhelmed. With gratitude. With self-loathing. Yearning and love.

Tobirama's gaze. The sharpness of it is familiar. How disconcerting it is to be its solitary focus. How reassuring.

It is the most natural thing, to move closer. Madara is compelled onward, drawn as he always is to Tobirama.

And Tobirama meets him halfway. He pulls Madara close, into his arms. His fingers are warm points beneath Madara's chin.

Madara looks up, into the swirling dark of Tobirama's eyes. He is old, deathless. He looks at Madara like none else is worth his gaze. It makes Madara's breath freeze somewhere inside his lungs.

And Tobirama kisses him. He tastes like the storm. Like power, wild and unchecked. Like the abyss.

Madara lets himself fall.


End file.
